


Your Ajar Door

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Dirty Talk, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Unintended exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You would have to remember to keep your door shut... That is, unless youwantedan interrogation from an edgy, cyborg ninja.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a whore for Genji Shimada, kay, thanks, bye

"You are not being subtle at all." His voice was coarse, like the crunching of uneven gravel, frigid, metal mouth piece pressed against the shell of your ear. 

It sent a violent chill down your spine. It was not just the way his voice practically willed your legs open, but from the harsh way he addressed you, what he _knew_ about you. 

 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." You would first have to convince yourself of this futile falsification before you could deceive this crimson-eyed cyborg, who's gaze alone was enough to hinder the natural locomotion of your legs. 

" _Lies_. You speak as if you do not stare at me with wanting eyes. The looks you give me from across the room are more than suggestive, and _very_ distracting..." Before you can even fathom a response, which would've more than likely been another fib, shockingly warm, artificial fingers grasp the side of your jaw, forcing your head into a more vulnerable position. 

 

You felt so exposed this way, so _raw_. From the tiny hairs on the back of your neck to your palatably exposed jugular, you felt as though not an inch of you was safely tucked away from the laconic gaze of this "man". 

"If you persist in being a distraction, I may just have to do something about that." Genji tilts his head to the side, seemingly never-blinking, blood red eyes narrowing into mere slits, all whilst maintaining direct eye contact with you. 

 

The windows to your soul practically spilled all of your emotions in your lap for Genji to scrutinize and manipulate; bend you to his will. Presumably in more ways than one...

All of the unspoken feelings swimming restlessly in your dilated eyes: fear, anxiety, confusion, curiosity, desire... _arousal_. Nothing was hidden from Blackwatch's newest member, that much was obvious. 

 

"I suggest you keep your fingers out of that greedy pussy of yours, and keep them where they should be; holding a pen that _should_ be filling out paperwork." His words were muttered so harshly and yet so venomously sweet, you were quite certain your poorly misused heart had tripped over a pebble or two, skipping beats like a broken record. 

"Who are you to decide what I do in my spare time?" Involuntarily trembling, you suck in a short breath through clenched teeth, eagerly awaiting his retaliation. 

 

Genji picks up effortlessly on your feeble attempt at challenging him, nonetheless he does not falter. Besides, he had some time to kill before the start of his next mission. 

"Spare time? I have seen you in your office, door slightly ajar, stocking-clad legs thrown carelessly onto your desk, spread open wide with your eager fingers pushing into your cunt as if your life depended on it-" he pauses, much too long for your liking, and you almost miss the slight crinkling around his eyes; the indication of a malicious smile etched into his obscured lips.

 

 

_"-all while moaning my name."_


	2. Your Closed Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... About that _pen_ though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this for pizza and cookies, alright?

In all honesty, you brought this upon yourself.

 

Your half-lidded eyes roaming over his body hungrily as if nourishment had alluded you; convinced you into believing his body was the only food you would _ever_ need. You were well aware that these intrusive thoughts were the opposite of normal, and yet your eyes still proceeded to shade your mind with deceit.

Even when those narrowed, blood-red demon orbs returned your gaze with amplified lust and a little more, you were not perturbed. Well, you should've been... 

 

This all would _not_ be happening if you had better suppressed your desires for the dark cyborg. If only you had crammed them back down into whatever sinful crack in your brain it had slithered out of, you would have been fine. Should've, would've, could've.  

You remember the man and machine hybrid opening your once ajar door, shifting in silently before speaking to announce his presence...

 

 

\--

 

 

" _You are doing work." It was more of an obvious statement than an actual question, but it had your eyes narrowing and eyebrows furrowing with immense perplexity nonetheless._

_"Uh, yes? What about my work?" The cyborg didn't offer a verbal response right away, which only served in puzzling you further as his heel kicked your door shut with a soft 'click'._

_"I am surprised is all. Normally, by this time, you would have those gorgeous legs of yours bent and gaped open on your desk." His tone was smug and condescending, but still you held your tongue... For the moment at least._

_"I feel like I should give you a reward for your discipline and self restraint." What the hell did he think you were, some dog that was seeking recognition or a Scooby Snack?_

_"Oh, fuck off. As you've so blatantly pointed out, I am busy. So whatever 'reward' you were gonna offer me, forget it." The clicking of your tongue against the roof of your mouth was masked by the sound of your pen clicking repetitively._

_When the Blackwatch soldier didn't move right away, you shot him an exasperated look, still clicking that ruby red pen of yours._

_"You still have ears, right? So you heard me when I said get out, right? If not, I can repeat it for you. I know sign language, but my Japanese is a little rusty." Your sarcasm and attitude was bound to get you killed one day, but lucky for you, today was not that day._

_"How amusing." He did not sound amused._

_"The whore is quite sassy." Uh, excuse you?_

_"Whore?! You come into my office, interrupt my work, and then insult me? I'm sorry, sir, but if you don't have anything productive to say-" words accompanied by the shoving of your red pen in the direction of your door,_

_"Then get the fuck out of my office."_

_Before you can even regret the words that had spilled out of your big mouth, Genji was circling around your mahogany desk like a shark sizing up its prey. You, the poor soul in the water, could only see the fin jutting out of the water, but there was no mistaking a shark with murderous intent... And you just so happened to be ignorantly wading in the water at the time of the attack._

_"That pen you seem so fond of clicking and waving around... I will make sure that it is put to proper use." You narrow your eyes, peering over your shoulder to bring him back into your line of sight, but you didn't see him._

_Behind you._

_"Open your legs for me." Wide, and smile for the security camera._

_"I know I do not have to ask, but I would prefer if you cooperated without being forced." No he didn't._

_"But if I have to coerce you, then..." He wanted you to struggle._

_"I will." Start struggling, little lamb_.

 

 

\--

 

 

And that's how you got yourself in your current predicament. The door was closed, yes, but that did not change the fact that Blackwatch's briefing room was right next to yours. Honestly, it would be a miracle if your loud sobs and pleasured whines fell upon deaf ears.  

"Keep your hands in front of the desk. If you move again, I will use the stapler instead." _That_ got you to stay still.

 

Genji decided against being gentle with a mouthy slut. It wasn't his style. Not to mention your pussy appeared to be enjoying his persistency in shoving an ink pen inside of you. The pen's point wasn't out, but if you kept being a brat and disobeying simple instructions, it will be. 

"You know, I take back what I said before, about you keeping your hands on a pen to fill out paperwork..." _In, out, in, out, in_ -

 

"Use this pen to fuck yourself from now on." Oh, you were _too_ fucking wet now. With each push, a lewd squishing sound could be heard throughout your small office. 

"H-how about instead of using a pen, u-use your cock?" _In, out, in, out, in_ -

"You would not be able to handle me, Ms. [Your Last Name]."

 

Well, we'll just have to see about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time he'll just shove a whole stapler up in ya

**Author's Note:**

> Retribution made me do this, alright?! I cannot get over his Blackwatch skin... Jeff _please_ lemme see the rest of my baby's face, for the love of Goooddddd!


End file.
